


I Just Want You

by Carebear1900



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebear1900/pseuds/Carebear1900
Summary: Auston and Mitch were dating, but now they aren't. Will a little separation and meddling friends be what they need?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I lay no claim of ownership of the individuals used in this fic, nor of the hockey teams that will be fringe mentions (I wish!).
> 
> This is my first fic after years of second guessing myself. Please feel free to comment on any suggestions, formatting errors or just your views on the first chapter as this is not beta read, though discriminatory trolls will not be accepted.

It was cold at 2am Mitch discovered, head pressed to the glass of his loungeroom window and a blanket pulled tight around him. He had stopped crying hours ago but the fight between him and Auston was still replaying through his mind and making it impossible to sleep. The night had started so well with a final team dinner to say goodbye for the summer and vague plans of going home and having their own farewell celebration before Auston was meant to get on a plane home for Arizona. Instead, as Auston drove them home Mitch made the mistake of asking about where they stood over the summer considering they had yet to tell anyone of their relationship, choosing to focus on supporting Willy with his contract and the ensuing season of injury and disappointment.

“Hey Matts, do you think a joint holiday with the families would be the best way to tell them?” Mitch was nervous and fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve as he waited for a response. “When would we plan it Mitchy? I’m already going back to Scottsdale tomorrow and then I’m joining a few of the boys in California in June; it would have to be in July before we start fulltime training again in August.” Mitch paused with his fiddling to look at Auston, a frown marring his face in his confusion. “California with the boys? Who with? Why haven’t you said anything, we could have planned for something around that location.”

"Just some of the USDP/'Yotes boys; Eichs, Keller, Chucky and a couple of others are yet to confirm whether they are joining given the playoffs." As soon as he heard the word ‘playoffs' Mitch felt dread sinking his stomach "is McAvoy going to be there?". He wasn't a jealous person by nature, but it was no secret that there was history between him and Auston; successful and orgasmic history and Auston tightening his hands on the steering wheel and avoiding his eyes did nothing to dissuade his concerns. "He's been invited, it all comes down to the finals but if Boston doesn't make it he has confirmed that he is joining us.”

“Auston…. Is there a reason you specifically didn’t mention McAvoy when you listed who’s going or am I reading this wrong?” Auston finally turned to look at him, hesitant when he replied “Marns, you know that I love you and there is nothing to worry about. Charlie and I haven’t seen each other since last year but this was planned before we got our act together; I didn't have a relationship to consider when we booked the suites and I wasn't sure if this was the right time to raise it with you, knowing that you intend on staying in Toronto for your contract negotiations." "Auston, what aren't you telling me? There is more to you being cagey than sharing suites with the USDP boys.”

Auston must have seen something on Mitch's face as he pulled the car over and grabbed his hands to hold them tight. Mitch knew it wasn't going to be something he wanted to hear when Auston started with saying that there was nothing to be concerned about whilst telling him that he would be rooming with his ex-boyfriend for a month whilst on vacation. “When we booked the suits we wanted to make it fair and affordable for the guys that had yet to sign big contracts, we all agreed to have twin suites and anyone who hooked up was to get another room for the night or go back to their place, not our rooms. Kells and Dvo, Hanny and Eichs, Chucky and Johnny, and… Charlie and I are going to share rooms.”

The hitch in Mitch’s breath was enough for Auston to hold their hands tighter, his response coming in a tense whisper “Are you actually trying to tell me that you are going on holiday; not only with your ex but that you are rooming with him and this will take priority over us telling our families that we've finally gotten our shit together and have been in a relationship since the pre-season? I have waited months to tell my mum and Ema about us and let me tell you Matthews, that feeling second to Charlie McAvoy was not what I had in mind when I asked about summer vacation!” Auston clearly had not expected Mitch to react this strongly, his eyes widening “it’s not like that; you know that you're going to be tied up in negotiations with management for the next couple months and your parents are going to be just as involved. I didn't think it would be relevant that I had plans knowing that we couldn't get together until after you had signed so I didn't cancel going." "What do you mean my parents are going to be involved? The only people in the negotiations are going to be Kyle, management, and Darren who is only going to talk to me when an agreement is close as he knows what I am looking for. It would, in fact, be the perfect time to get away from it all whilst I wait for the outcome.”

Auston made no attempt to hold back his sound of disbelief "C'mon Mitch, you know that your dad is going to be in constant contact with Darren and you, there won't be enough time for a family holiday what with media appointments up to and after you agree to a contract." Mitch’s emotions went from confusion to pissed in seconds “My father has been told to stay out of it, you know the damage that his interviews caused to our relationship, you know that he is trying to make up for it! It is not up to you to assume how my negotiations are going to go, we agreed that we wouldn’t discuss our contracts and don’t think that I have been diverted from the original issue! You were planning a month-long rendezvous with Charlie fucking McAvoy, to sleep in the same room as him without telling me, based on contract negotiations! Are you insane?!” Auston was taken aback, “Mitch I’m sorry but if you truly think Paul Marner is going to take a back seat then you are mistaken, you know he is the reason Darren took a shot at me when I signed. And there isn't going to be anything going on with Charlie and me, we're just friends!" 

Mitch couldn’t believe this was where the conversation had turned, pulling his hands away "don't you dare; my dad has respected my wishes since summer, Darren's comments were ill-advised. And friends…. What did you say to him during the handshake because it looked a hell of a lot like 'I love you'……" Auston paled, it was obvious that this was another piece of information that Mitch wasn’t meant to know. “Marns he may be my ex-boyfriend but he’s also one of my closest friends, and yes I still love him but not like that, not like us. I wanted him to know that I didn’t hate him over this second elimination.” After a tense few minutes of silence and the sounds of hitched breath, Mitch asked “Can you not room with him? Swap with one of the guys, I know you’re going to go regardless but don’t room with him.” “Marns I can’t, you know that Eichs and Hanny have their thing and that Chucky and I can’t room with each other, I’d kill him within the day! I just need you to trust me.” “Considering that you weren’t even going to tell me about this I'm struggling too! what made you think I would be ok with this?” Auston tried to hold Mitch’s hand, but Mitch pulled his hands back before he could touch him, sighing he said, “I knew that you would be concerned, but not like this and I don’t see what the big deal is.” “The big deal is that only a week before we got together you two were still fucking, so don’t tell me that it was a mutual breakup!” “Marns! We officially broke up when I was drafted knowing we couldn’t keep up the relationship. The benefits thing we had going stopped as soon as I thought I had a chance at something real with you!” Auston was starting to also get emotional, not prepared for an argument with his current boyfriend about his first love.

Mitch turned his head away from Auston after that, face pressed to the window to hide his reddening face and oncoming tears. Auston, seeing that Mitch wouldn’t continue the conversation put the car back into gear and continued for his place with the silence closing in on him. Before they got far Mitch asked for him to be dropped to his own place “right now I can’t be in the same room as you, let alone car; take me home, please.” Austin winced, feeling dread and suspecting that this was going somewhere he didn’t want

"Marns, please… it's my last night in Toronto and I don't want to leave with this between us." Mitch turned to look at him “Either you don’t holiday with Charlie McAvoy or there is no us!” He couldn’t believe he had just said that, but he couldn’t take it back. Auston was still, driving by memory only with knuckles whitening as he steered “Mitch you can’t mean that.” Unfortunately, that was not the answer Mitch wanted to hear “but I do. I refuse to be in a relationship where I come second to someone’s past, it’s not fair.”

They’d reached Mitch’s condo, Auston pulling over on the curb as he considered his next words. Taking a deep breath, he effectively cracks their hearts in two “I love you, but if that’s how you want it then we’re over. You say you can’t be in a relationship where you feel second, I can’t be in a relationship you don’t trust me, that’s also not fair.” Mitch finally turned to fully look Auston in the eyes, hurt and pain in full view “Matts please, I’m not asking you not to be friends with him, I’m asking you not to room with him.” “And then once I agree to get a solo room away from the guys, will I also be asked daily what I’m doing, who I am with and where am I going? You don’t trust me; you’ve made that clear. Now go home Mitch, we’re just delaying the inevitable, but we at least solved one issue; we don’t have to tell anyone about us.”

Mitch, with nothing more to say had left Auston sitting in the car as he entered the building. By the time he entered his apartment and couldn’t remember when he had moved to the window seat, but it was where he remained with no idea where to go from here. They hadn’t told anyone and he was not going to Hymes or Willy with this, they were too close with Auston. He grabbed his phone and ignoring all of his notifications, he opened a new text…

‘Otters for life – SOS’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of those who took the time to read the first chapter and left kudos, I really appreciate it. I've made some small amendments and hope you enjoy this next chapter. I don't have a specific length in mind for this fic but I have certain events planned so we shall see how it goes. 
> 
> Happy reading.

Dylan collapsed onto the mattress trying to catch his breath. Connor was panting next to him at the same time as trying to pull the sheets over them. “Gross Davo, we need to clean up.” Connor groaned and pulled Dylan closer to him and said “you do it then. You’ve killed me, I’m not moving until I absolutely have to.” At that, they both slowly drifted after tangling their hands. It was the first full week they'd had together since the all-star break and they were due to go back home after Connor finished his commitments in Edmonton.

Their post-coital cuddle was interrupted with dual chimes from abandoned phones causing Dylan to whine about also not wanting to move. “ignore it, it's probably the group chat with the guys out on the town; we can make fun of them in the morning.” “I can't,” said Connor as he reached for his Jean’s, trying not to dislodge Dylan from his shoulder without much success. “It's going to be annoying if they start another drinking comp over messenger, it became a matter of national pride last time. I’ll just put them both on silence.” It was what Connor intended to do until he saw that it was a text from Mouse and the display showing a single line.

It was originally used as a joke but had become a cry for help between Connor, Dylan, and Mitch; when Connor was deep in depression over his broken collarbone, when Marns had fought with his dad and Dylan almost made the decision to quit hockey after being sent down again. It meant they felt they had no one else and needed urgent support “Stromer! It's from Mouse. I’m going to get water, you call him” all the while tossing his phone at Dylan who had sat up when he heard Connor's tone.

“What do you think could have happened, unless he had another fight with his dad over this season?”. “I don’t know, just start calling him and I’ll be back in a minute.” Dylan was already dialing by the time Connor had left the room and the phone was picked up almost straight away. There was only the sound of breathing on the other end, so Dylan started talking “Mouse that you? I hope you didn’t interrupt some world class cuddles for another debate about -" he was cut off by a croaked “Stromer...” Dylan sat straight up, putting the phone on speaker as Connor came back into the room. “Mouse what's going on?” Mitch seemed to struggle with the words “I need... I need you and Connor, I need out of Toronto now and I don't know what to do, I can't sleep here, and it all reminds me of him and even his stupid bear sweater is on my couch!”. Mitch then proceeded to sob harder than they’d ever heard, Connor and Dylan looked at each other with raised eyebrows in panicked concern.

Connor took control of the conversation “Mouse please stop crying. I need you to tell us who he is. Are you hurt, why don't you feel safe at your place?” Marns had slowed to hiccups and sniffles and it was moments before he spoke, low and quiet on the phone. “He never hurt me physically, I’m just... we were meant to be telling our families and friends about us and now there is no us and...” Mitches voice cracked and Connor wanted to jump through the phone to comfort him.

Dylan, however, started to feel pissed off at the thought of someone reducing Mitch to this. “Marns how long were you with this guy, who was he that you couldn’t tell us about him?” Connor had put his arm around Dylan “Dyls don’t pressure him, we just need to calm down. Marns you don't have to tell us everything tonight. Dylan and I can be on the next flight out and we can all talk then. I know it’s late but I'm going to call Matts to come and get you, take you back to his place until we get in.” The phone was silent as if Mitch had stopped breathing or hung up. Dylan was almost about to start in again when Mitch whispered “It's Matts. Please don't call him, I can't... I can’t see him again tonight, please.” He started crying again and it clicked with Connor and Dylan “Marns, how long has this been going on for? I know you broke up with Steph last year over some unrequited guy, was it Matts?”

“Yes, since the preseason but we waited to see how we could handle the season before we told anyone, not that it matters now; please I need to come to you.” This time Dylan spoke up before Connor could respond “no Mouse, you're in no state to drive. I’m going to call Brownie to come and get you and take you to Davo's apartment and we will be there as soon as we can. Whilst we do that, I want you to pack your bags to stay with us for a few weeks.” By now Connor already had his tablet in his hands with flight schedules and Marns was back to small sniffles. “Ok Stromer, call Brownie and I’ll go to Davo's place, but make him swear not to contact the guys, I can't deal with this affecting everything what with the Naz and Gards’ situation.” “Ok, now go shower and get packed. We will text you when we're at the airport, Connor is already booking the tickets.” Mitch’s response sounded exhausted and done with the world “I can do that, let me know, and thank you.”

Dylan hung up the phone and just sat for a moment before he got up to pace at the end of the bed. His movements made Connor look up from booking flights and follow him with his eyes. “Dyls calm down, we're going to be there in the next few hours and then we will get the full picture. It's not going to help us by jumping to conclusions about what’s happened.” Dylan stopped and looked at Connor ready to fire back before closing his mouth and waiting for him to finish. “Look you and I both know that Mouse can sometimes get stuck in his head, it could be a big misunderstanding but if it isn't, you know I’ll be right there with arranging to trade Auston to the ‘yotes though he may not be able to play when we're through with him. Now call Brownie whilst I finalize the tickets.”

“He better have a solid explanation once I’m done with him or his visits to Chicago and New York is going to be a lot less pleasant and you know Ryan adores Mitch, more yet if Martin finds out.” With that, he called Brownie to convince him to pick up Mitch without giving too much detail and without notifying the mother hens known as the Toronto Maple Leafs.

 

Back in Toronto Auston had found himself standing at Willy's front door, contemplating whether he should knock or leave. It was closer than his own and he knew he wouldn’t be able to drive much further without having an accident. Before he could knock the choice was taken from him when the door was opened by Zach who pulled Auston into a hug as soon as he saw his swollen eyes and heavy breathing.  Auston crumbled, clutching at Zach's shirt as tight as could whilst being led to the lounge.

Willy joined them after closing the front door, wrapping his arms around the two from behind Auston until he was curled into their laps; this was how they stayed until Auston was able to calm himself. “How did you know I was here?” Zach answered stating that the doorman had called ahead once Auston entered the lift. “I’m sorry, I just need a moment and a tissue, and I’ll leave you guys alone; I just didn’t want to drive to mine while I couldn’t think straight.”

Both Willy and Zach tightened their arms, trying to soothe him at the same time as protesting the possibility of him leaving after breaking down. “Don’t even think about it Matts” Willy said, “we’re not letting you go anywhere when your clearly not in any right mind to drive and we are going to be having a conversation about what caused this when the last we knew, you and Mitch were hanging out tonight.”

Matts tensed, feeling hurt over the whole mess but also feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of Mitch being alone in his apartment when he had Zach and Willy to lean on.  “Um…. It’s kind of all entwined and I really don’t want to talk about it tonight, I’m too drained and just tired. Can we talk tomorrow?” At that Zach stood up stating “of course, I will make up the guest room and you know where everything is; you’re staying here tonight.” He walked out of the lounge to do just that, leaving Willy and Auston curled on the couch together. “Matts… Whatever happened tonight wouldn’t have anything to do with you two seeing each other throughout the season, right?”

Auston sat straight up in shock, staring at Willy who laughed a little and said “you didn’t think that you were able to hide it from me did you? I’ve been your best friend since our rookie year, I know what you’re like when you’re dating someone and you didn’t sink into depression when you were injured like the last couple of times. I figured it was Mitch after the team Christmas party where you trailed after him like a puppy and there was no removing the smile from his face when he looked at you.” Auston couldn’t believe it and asked, “why didn’t you say anything?” Willy shook his head at him and said “because we figured you were waiting for some reason and it wasn’t affecting your game when Babs wouldn’t put you on the same line. Zach and I decided we would wait for you guys to tell us when you were ready.”

“Hymes knows as well? Who else knows? Oh God Patty is going to be so disappointed that we didn’t tell him!” Willy got Auston to lay his head down in his lap and started to run his fingers through his hair, “calm down Matts, as far as we know it’s only us and that’s because I can’t keep anything from Zach, he knows when I’m hiding something, like a sixth sense I tell you.” With that, Auston calmed slightly and just laid there accepting any comfort he could and trying to forget the last couple of hours. “I don’t know what to do Willy, and I don’t know if I can sleep knowing he’s also probably a mess on his own. I should probably get someone to check on him but at the same time I can’t deal with talking to anyone right now.”

Willy just shushed him; he was already thinking about who the best person to call would be without causing a team intervention. They were all protective of Mitchy and if it involved Matts, they would try in their own loving way to fix a problem that at the moment couldn’t be explained. “Who would Mitch likely call in this scenario other than us? He may have already reached out to someone?” Matts shrugged “Honestly me or Patty, maybe McDavid or Strome but I don’t know if either of them is in town, they wouldn’t be of any use if they aren’t.”

Zach then interrupted them stating “What about Brownie? He could give me Strome’s number since they’re friends and we can see if he can help with Mitch. He’s also not likely to involve the leadership group in something like this considering the season is over.” Zach then proceeded to call Brownie without waiting for a response and started speaking as soon as the call was picked up.

“Brownie, I know it’s late, but Willy and I need you to do something for us”

“Hymes, I can’t talk right now, is it urgent?”

“Unfortunately; I need you to send me Dylan Strome’s number, something has happened involving Mitch and I need to talk to him as soon as possible.”

“Well that’s interesting, Stromer has already called me, I’m on my way to Mitch’s now but he wouldn’t tell me why he needed checking up on. What’s going on?”

Zach looked at Matts, he didn’t want to give away anything that wasn’t his tell. Matts just nodded, looking resigned to the fact that this is how the team is going to find out; for damage control purposes. “Look Matts and Mitch have had a fight; we’ve got Matts here, but we wanted to make sure that someone could check on Mitchy as Matts says he’s likely going to be a mess.”

Brownie made some sort of huff, “are you serious? What kind of fight would warrant this kind of babysitting!?” Zach then realized he needed to be clearer “they broke up tonight”. At that Brownie wheezed “what! Since when was this a thing? I’m almost at Mitch’s place, so I’ll keep you updated but Hymes’ don’t call Stromer. He’s ridiculous when it comes to protecting Mitch’s heart, especially after it got stomped on in the ‘O’; his Ex played his next game with a black eye and bruised ribs. If he so much as thinks Matts caused this then Matt’s needs to be aware of half the league including McDavid.”

“Brownie right now I don’t even know the cause, just that they were in a relationship and have broken up. We can’t start assuming who is to blame but since you’re already on your way I don’t need to speak with Strome. Can you keep us updated; I know that Mitch might not want to talk about whatever happened, but you can tell him that Matts is with us if he asks?”

“Yeah sure, ah you might also need to know that Stromer and McDavid are flying in in a couple of hours, their going straight to Connor’s apartment which is where I have been tasked to take Mitch.”

“Thanks Brownie, I will let Willy know but maybe not Matts just yet. If Mitch is in a bad enough state that they’re getting on a plane, he might do something stupid like try to go back over there tonight.” Zach hung up and turned to look into the lounge where it seemed Matts was lightly sleeping on Willy, so he pulled a blanket from the hall cupboard and joined them, the couch was big enough to fit them all comfortably. It was just as he was about to drift off that the first update came through.

 _I’ve got Mitch, he’s alright but we’re now on our way to McDavid’s. I’ll tell you what I can once I’ve got him settled in; I’m sleeping over until the guardians arrive._  

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was the obnoxious ringing of Willy’s phone that woke Auston who buried his head further into the couch. He was noticeably alone, wrapped in a blanket and could vaguely hear someone rustling about when the alarm was switched off. Groaning Auston went to pull the blanket over his head when it was ripped from his hands by an overenthusiastic Zach who was the worst morning person.

“Morning! If you want to make it to your place and the airport on time you need to move, and we are having a conversation before you do so, up! Willy has coffee in the kitchen and you better be quick if you want any before he takes the pot for himself.”

Auston just whined, dreading the promised discussion and was also not entirely sure that he wanted to get on the plane home. His mum had that sense for when something was wrong with him no matter how straight-faced he tried to be, and he wasn’t at all prepared for the impending inquisition. It was after multiple shoves from Zach that he eventually rolled over and got up, staggering to the kitchen for the promised nectar of the gods and greeting an equally bleary Willy. Zach came bouncing in behind Auston, fully prepared to get this conversation started before Auston could undertake his well-practiced evasion tactics, usually reserved for media and emotional conversation.

“First things first; Brownie confirmed that Mitch is safely ensconced in McDavid’s apartment and that he will send us updates on how he’s going when he wakes up. Now we have about an hour before we need to get you back home and then the airport, so we have time if you need a moment before you start talking.” Auston took that as permission to hide behind his mug and stare at the table. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to confide in Willy and Zach but that he wasn’t sure where to start and was still trying to make sense of what had happened. After explaining this, Willy suggested that he simply start with the argument from the night before as it seemed to be the catalyst to their situation

Auston held his head in his hands and explained the argument from the night before “I don’t even know how it escalated and we’ve never fought like this even before we got together. One minute we’re talking about telling our families and it somehow leaped to using the summer as a holiday opportunity to tell them all at once. But when I explained to Mitch that it wasn’t like we’d have the time due to my Cali trip and his contract talks it went downhill into an argument about Charlie and our past relationship!” At this Willy just stared in concentration and a tilted head.

“Matts, from what you’ve just explained it kind of seems like you’ve made it clear that you were going to be in a potentially intimate situation with a previous partner when your current partner is in another country.” He raised his hand when Auston went to protest, “I’m not saying you’re entirely at fault, Mitch also seems to have skipped over a key factor, trust in your relationship and you in general.”  From there Zach jumped in and pointed out that there was obviously an underlying issue of communication on both parts that could have been avoided if they’d both been honest about their viewpoints and any feelings of insecurity.

 

Auston could see his point, not that he agreed that he was in any way wrong, but there was also another fear, that he couldn’t quite get out of his head. Not only had Mitch not trusted him to be faithful and thrown accusations without basis; but could his family and agent be trusted not to use their relationship as leverage considering the displeasure already shown towards his own contract? It was something he wasn’t quite ready to share with anyone, and the snark he’d shown last night was the closest he’d come to telling Mitch about his thoughts. “If this is all communication and trust, where do I go from here? I don’t want to talk to him right now and I am not cancelling the Cali trip to make him happy, it won’t change anything.”

“So go on the trip,” Willie said, leaning forward to get his point across. “Go home, recuperate and then go on your trip, and show Mitch that there is nothing to be concerned about at the same time as giving you time away from each other. It’s been a long season and you’ve been practically inseparable from the beginning of your relationship; take this chance to think about this and what you want outside of the honeymoon phase.”   

Auston and Zach were looking at him in surprise and then amusement as he huffed at them “What? Is Zach the only one allowed to have any wisdom?” Zach then lost it, setting Auston off, laughing at him and lightening the mood significantly. It was strange but Willie’s idea of spending time apart gave Auston hope that he and Mitch could work through this for the better than if they’d forced the conversation today; he was convinced it really would be the end if they pushed too hard too fast.

“Ok, that sounds like a good start, but in the meantime, do I have to tell Mitch that I’ve decided to go? Honestly, I’m not sure if I should tell him anything, we broke up and there wasn’t exactly talks of reconciliation before I left.” Auston really did want to work this out but at the same time, with the goal to spend time apart first, he wasn’t keen to open the lines of communication so soon.

Zach, however, didn’t agree and explained that given that being honest with each other was one of their issues, it would be best to explain his intention of taking some time. “Don’t start this separation with the deliberate omission of information, it would be counterintuitive to gaining or proving trust. Even if you message him, you don’t have to call him, but he is still informed.”

With that, it was time for Auston to get home “we’re driving you!” and so it was a mad dash to collect his keys and get out the door. As they eventually left Zach’s place, stopping by his house for his bags and on the road for the airport, Auston sent a message to Mitch,

_Hey, I’m just letting you know that I’m still headed back to AZ and then Cali. I really wanted us to work and I still want that but right now, I think we both need time to deal with where we’re at and what we want from this without the influence of each other. See you in August._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so sorry that time has gone so quickly, here is chapter 3. It's shorter than the first two but I really struggled to get the words out of my head in an orderly fashion for this one. I hope you enjoy it and a little reminder that this is not beta-edited


End file.
